User talk:Cookiefonster
why the fuck do i keep getting "new messages" Cookiefonster (talk) 21:20, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Hai! Uh, since i'm really stupid and not good at editing character infoboxes, can you add to terezi's profile that also, like karkat, she uses asterisks to highlight imporatant words? Thank! ^w^ 00:14, May 18, 2015 (UTC) :done Cookiefonster (talk) 02:22, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Act 6 Act 6 redux page I was looking over your page, and I had a minor suggestion. Maybe, for those subsections that are split into their own articles, instead of including a main article link alone, it could come after the sub-sub-act infobox and a brief summary of the act, just so those sections don't look blank on the main A6A6 page? 19:58, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Here be shipwars You aren't here to enter personal interpretation on the status of a relationship. This wiki is supposed to provide strictly canon information, otherwise it's worthless as a database on the source matter. Since Aradia and Sollux have never been proven to be anything but friends, the wiki pages need to reflect that. "Correcting" pointless minutia such as wording or sentence structure is a waste of time. Nothing i edited was incorrect. It was highly likely that Vriska would say what she did to screw with Aradia, epecially considering the context that she was literally about to murder her. Razgriz 25th inf. (talk) 02:17, July 21, 2015 (UTC)Mod R, aradia-facts @tumblr. :I wasn't adding my own interpretation! I was just stating that MAYBE Vriska was just teasing her instead of PROBABLY. Is it so unthinkable that the two were indeed in a relationship and everyone was aware of this? To me that's just as plausible as your idea if not more. If anything YOU'RE adding your own interpretation by saying they probably weren't rather than that they may or may not have been. For now I'm leaving this for someone else to decide. Cookiefonster (talk) 02:33, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Take a gander at this. http://i.gyazo.com/1ea3b3cff93dd7bc51c117509ee98162.png "Boyfriend" and "Girlfriend" are not terms used to describe romantic relationships in troll culture. Thus, Vriska calling Sollux Aradia's 8oyfriend couldnt have had a romantic connetation because that's not an appropriate term in troll culture. Razgriz 25th inf. (talk) 19:30, July 24, 2015 (UTC)Razgriz 25th inf. :i get that, but it's also possible that hussie wasn't thinking of that when he wrote the dialogue in the hivebent flashback. can we, idk, get someone else to settle the edit war? Cookiefonster (talk) 20:18, July 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Hey, Razgriz contacted me about this. I gave a longer reply on my talk page stating my opinion on the matter of the ships in question. Now I'm here to issue you a small warning. Keep calm and as neutral as possible when it comes to ships and don't let it turn into edit wars. It's good that you contacted a third party, but next time just do it sooner. I'm issuing the same warning to Razgriz. No hard feelings. 08:56, July 26, 2015 (UTC)